


Six Nights, Seven Days

by GnatsofLemon (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GnatsofLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bring your best friend to the beach for a week with high hopes of fucking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Nights, Seven Days

**SIX NIGHTS, SEVEN DAYS {Human!stuck Oneshot}**

**(Gamzee x Reader)**

 

 

 

**{Day One}**

 

You hated long car rides. Absolutely loathed them. You were bored and cranky, your butt ached like crazy, and you swore your back muscles were about to cramp. Sure, the destination was worth the pain, but still.

 

You glanced over to the side, at the shotgun seat. Your best friend was nestled there, snoozing in a quiet manner. In that moment, you hadn’t the ability to feel anything but grouchiness and contempt. He was just so peaceful and cute, sleeping like that; mocking the fact that you had had six cups of coffee in the four hours you'd been driving.

 

And god damn, you had to pee.

 

Four months ago, you had rented a cottage. A nice cottage, right beside a blue-watered white-sanded beach. In the beginning, you had intended to drag all your friends along. But one friend had declined, and then another, and another.

 

As more and more of them eluded your offer, you decided it might be better to bring just one other person. _Him._

 

Gamzee Makara.

 

You weren’t going to lie, you’d been a bit bitter when so many people had said no to your offer. But then you realized that they all had their own things to do; jobs to go to, classes to attend, families to see. You decided not to let it bug you. Besides, your best friend had said he would go.

 

So why not take this opportunity to put into action the plan that you’d been devising for months?

 

Operation: Get Into Makara’s Pants.

 

It was true, what so many people in your friend groups had speculated. You, ______, had the biggest fucking crush on the dopiest fucking clown in existence.

 

And this week you were going to do something about it.

 

“Gamzee.” You said, glancing over at your sleeping friend. “Gaaaamzeeeee.”

 

No response. God, that man could sleep through an earthquake if he wanted to.

 

“Gamzee Makara, wake the fuck up.”

 

 

“I swear to god, Makara.”

 

 

“I brought an entire baggy of joints with me for this week.”

 

 

“Fucking idiot.” It took all your willpower not to slam your face into the steering wheel. You didn’t understand how one person could sleep so much. “Gamz, we’re almost at the cottage, and if you don’t wake up now I’m going to leave you in the car while I go pick up hot boys on the beach.”

 

“Motherfucker, don’t leave me in the car....”

 

Success!

 

“I won’t, Gamz. I promise.” You assured him. “But I meant it when I said we’re almost there. Look out the window, we’re already in town.”

 

Gamzee, still drowsy from his four-hour nap, raised his head just enough to peek out the window of your car.

 

“…this is a town?”

 

“Yes, it’s a town!” you retorted, trying to defend the small settlement built around the beach. Clothing and food shops lined the only main street, while the cafés and gift shops took up the smaller dirt roads. But no matter how tiny everything was, folks clad in bathing suits and summer wear were milling about everywhere.

 

“Hmm…” he mumbled, “I guess it’s pretty alright. I ain’t never been to a place like this before.”

 

You smiled widely at your best friends’ response, and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Gamz. Just walk around in your swim trunks, and you’ll fit right in!”

 

 

~~~

 

 

Thirty minutes later, the pair of you had settled into your home for the week, and unpacked everything you brought with you. All in all, you were quite content.

Gamzee, however, seemed otherwise.

 

You watched curiously as he passed you in the hallway for the fifth time. For the past few minutes, he’d been walking from room to room, counting his steps.

 

“Hey Gamz?” you called, right as he walked into your room. “What are you doing?”

 

The ever-elusive Makara poked his head out the doorway, and grinned at you. “Just memorizing things.” He replied. “The power looks like it’ll go out on a sunny day. I don’t wanna bump into nothing if I have to wander around in the dark.”

 

You hid a smile. There he went again, being surprisingly clever in the simplest of ways.

 

“Gamz, I brought like four flashlights.” You told him.

 

“And if those go out?”

 

“I brought batteries, too.”

 

“What if we run out of batteries?”

 

You sighed , and let your shoulders slouch. “Fine, Gamzee. You win. If the power goes out, and the flashlights die, you will be the only prepared person here.”

 

He chuckled at his victory, and moved into another room. You kept you eyes trained on him.

 

“You’ll have to lead me around so I don’t get hurt, and in return for saving my life I’ll totally bang you. Then in our throes of passion, you’ll admit that you love me, and we’ll return home as a happy couple.” You muttered, barely audible.

 

Gamzee poked his head out from the kitchen. “You say somethin’, sis?” he asked.

 

You quickly shook your head. “Uh…let’s go down to the beach soon! The water looks nice!”

 

You absconded to your room, then, leaving a rather confused clown in your wake.

 

 

 

**{Night One}**

 

“Gamzee.” You chirped, poking your best friend on the shoulder. He didn’t move.

 

Currently the two of you were situated on the plush couch of the cottage, in front of the television. You’d spent a good portion of the afternoon on the beach: swimming, laying in the sun, and playing in the sand. It was a good day for you, even though you bruised you knee trying to tackle Gamzee for putting a string of seaweed on your shoulder.

 

“Psst. Gamz.”

 

You poked him again. “Dummy, are you even awake?”

 

No reply.

 

“Figures.” You sighed. “But at least we both had a fun day…”

 

You yawned, and leaned back against the couch. You were exhausted. You’d hardly done anything all afternoon, but it still felt like the life had been sucked right out of you.

 

“Goodnight, Gamzee.” You turned the TV off.

 

 

**{Day Two}**

 

The next day, you and Gamzee were out on the beach again. You’d woken up pretty late that morning, which you hadn’t expected. Usually when you slept on the couch, you didn’t get much shuteye. But when you’d woken up that morning –rather, that afternoon- you'd been tucked comfortably into your bed.

 

When you’d asked Gamz about it, he’d only shrugged and smiled, and offered you a plate of perfectly circular pancakes. You’d taken them without question.

 

Currently, you were sitting in the biggest fucking hole you’d ever dug. You’d spent almost six hours on your hands and knees with a shovel, hollowing out the atrocity you were now hidden within.

 

You weren’t sure why you’d spent your entire afternoon making a hole, but you sure were proud of it. Plus, sitting in the bottom of your pit gave you a wonderful amount of privacy, and silence to think.

 

How were you going to get your best friend into bed? You couldn’t just outright say ‘Hey Makara, I want to fuck you’. No, no, definitely not. If anything, that might succeed in scaring him away.

 

You didn’t want that to happen. So how? <i>How?</i>

 

“Maybe if we do something fun? I can make the perfect setting to tell him…and he’ll think it’s clever, and he’ll be so impressed, and then we’ll- hell yes!” you cheered. That was the best plan you’d come up with, so far.

 

“Gamzee!” you chimed, beginning to haul yourself out of your hole to go find him. Last you’d checked, he’d been laying on his back on a towel, sunning himself.

 

You paused, hanging precariously off the edge of your sandy hideaway. How long ago was it that you’d checked on him? A few hours? The sun was hanging low in the sky, so yeah. A few hours.

 

“Oh no…” you squeaked, your stomach filling with lead. “Oh no, oh no, oh no.” You scrabbled at the sides of your hole, clawing your way out. You knew you should have put an umbrella over him, or at least some sunscreen. God dammit! You knew he had a tenancy to fall asleep, especially when he was in the sun.

 

“Gamzee!” You shrieked, upon nearing the small setup you’d made on the beach earlier that day.

 

Sure enough, your best friend was as red as a fucking lobster.

 

Well, there went your plan for wooing him that night. But more importantly, you needed to get him out of the sun.

 

 

**{Night Two}**

 

“Take these, okay Gamz?” you said, handing your crispy friend a small travel bag. “There’s a soft scrubby-mitt in there, as well as a big bottle of aloe-infused bodywash. It’ll help soothe your skin.”

 

Gamzee took the supplies, and set them beside the bathtub so he wouldn’t forget. “Thanks, lil Mama. It sure was lucky that you brought all this stuff, otherwise I’d be a motherfucking piece of bacon right about now.”

 

You laughed, and shooed your crush into the bathroom. “Dummy, I brought it _because_ of you. I know you hate using sunscreen, so I figured I’d be proactive and pack it.”

 

You listened closely through the door to the bathroom, wincing when you heard the sound of water moving, followed by a quiet hiss.

 

“You alright, Gamz?” you called in concern.

 

“Motherfuckin’ peachy.” You could hear the tenseness in his voice.

 

“Well…make sure to wash everywhere, okay? Especially the burnt areas.” You ordered. “I have some more stuff to put on the burns later, so you’ll be able to sleep. So take your time.”

 

You got a mumble and a short string of curses in reply, so you figured you’d leave him be.

 

You wandered over to the couch, and plopped down onto the soft cushions. Fuck it all. You should have paid better attention to him. If you had, he wouldn’t be so uncomfortable right now. Not to mention, you’d still able to bang him.

 

You shoved your face into the nearest pillow. What the hell were you thinking something like that for? Your best friend <i>ever</i> was in pain, and the only thing you could keep your mind on was his dick.

 

You would totally put something else on his dick, if you had the chance.

 

You mentally slapped yourself. Dear god, your mind was in the gutter tonight. Maybe if you made dinner, you’d be able to keep your thoughts clean. It would probably make Gamzee happy, too.

 

“Hey Gamz?” you called, standing and walking over to the bathroom door. “Gamz-“

 

You pressed a hand over your mouth, your eyes growing wide. No, he wasn’t- he couldn’t be- he was only washing his sunburn, and that was why he was making those noises-

 

“Oh, fuck~”

 

Again, that was just…a pained sound…

 

But still, you couldn’t help it. The sounds he was making were ridiculously similar to pleasured moans-

 

“Fuck, ______~ Just like that~ So fucking close...~”

 

You were certain you almost came, right then. Your best friend, Gamzee Makara, was rubbing one out to the thought of you. Oh, how dearly you wished you could barge into that bathroom, and beg him to take you right there on the floor, in the tub, or against the wall. Hell, even all three.

 

But you couldn’t. You couldn’t even raise your fist to the door to knock. So, shamefully, you backed away from the bathroom to go and make your dinner.

 

 

**{Day Three}**

 

The next morning, you woke up early. Not like ten o’clock early, either: you woke up at five am. The fucking sun wasn’t even up yet. Such a thing wasn’t uncommon for you, though. Normally you’d get up, go to the bathroom, and go back to sleep. So, like every other time this happened, you did just that.

 

Minus the going back to sleep part, that is.

 

You laid on your back for half an hour, then your left side, and your right side, as well as your back. You kicked your blankets onto the floor, pulled them up around your neck, wrapped yourself up like a burrito.

 

It was eight am by the time you finally gave up on falling asleep again. Your body was awake for the day, and that was that.

 

Gamzee would probably up later; not for at least three more hours. You could make yourself breakfast…but then you wouldn’t be able to eat with him. Maybe that would be good, though? You’d be nothing but a blushing mess around him, after what you’d heard last night.

 

You walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for the milk.

 

He would be pretty downtrodden if you didn’t eat breakfast together, though. Even if he knew that you’d woken up early.

 

You groaned to yourself and put the milk back, opting to trade it for an icy beer, your favourite book, and a comfy chair on the front porch.

 

~~~

 

“Good morning, lil Mama.”

 

You startled in surprise as you heard Gamzee’s voice right above you, and felt him rest his chin atop your head.

 

“Hi Gamz.” You greeted him cheerfully, nuzzling him under the chin before he stepped away from you. You set your book down, and turned to him.

 

“Sleep well?” you asked, and he shrugged.

 

“Could’a been better.” He admitted. “But I guess it was as good as it could be, what with me being a fiery crustacean and all.”

 

You snickered into your hand at the thought of your best friend suddenly growing pincers.

“How the uh, burn?”

 

He shrugged again. “I think it looks worse than it actually motherfuckin’ is.”

 

It definitely did look worse than it was. If it was as bad as it looked, there was no way he’d have been able to get himself off last night. Oh. Oh damn, you’d completely forgotten about that, right until now.

 

“Hey lil Mama, you okay?”

 

You nodded. “I’m um, I’m peachy!”

 

“Well, if that’s the case, how about we get our motherfuckin’ grub on. I’m so hungry, I could eat an entire one of you, ______.”

 

Don’t think dirty thoughts, don’t think dirty thoughts, don’t think dirty thoughts- you shakily closed your book as the image of Gamzee’s head between your legs forever embedded itself in your brain.

 

 

~~~

 

The pair of you had ended up going out for breakfast/lunch. You had raided the fridge for a suitable meal, but nothing you currently possessed had appealed to either of you.

 

“I haven’t had ice cream for breakfast in a really long time.” You commented, trying not to utterly devour the frozen treat in your hands. Not because you didn’t want Gamzee to think you were a pig (you honestly didn’t care if he saw you stuff your face) and not because you didn’t feel well. You needed to use this setting to your advantage is why, and that meant letting your ice cream drip down your hand.

 

“Motherfucker, you’re getting ice cream all over yourself.”

 

You pretended you didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Oops.” You giggled, and licked the dribbles off your fingers slowly. “It’s pretty hot out, I guess.”

 

Your crush nodded absently, keeping his gaze stuck on you.

 

 _Yes!_ you thought, _It’s working. He’s completely enthralled by this! I bet he’s imagining this tongue all over his body, especially on his gorgeous di-_

 

“Lil Mama, are you okay?”

 

You snapped out of your thoughts. “Huh?”

 

“I said, are you okay? You’re all spacey today. Spacier than this mother fucker right here.” He gestured to himself to augment his point.

 

You sighed forlornly, and shoved the rest of your ice cream into your mouth.

“I dunno.” You told him. “I guess I’m just tired. Have a bit of a headache, too.”

 

Gamzee leaned on the table, stretching his arms across towards you. “One a’ those funny rain headaches you get? I never understood those. Kinda fuckin’ miraculous, though. It’s like, lil Mama is a motherfuckin’ weather detector. Pretty cool.”

 

You leaned on the table as well, stretched your arms out to meet his halfway. “It would be cooler if they didn’t hurt so fucking much.” You grumbled, and looked up at the darkening sky. “And if they weren’t so accurate. Gamz, I think we should head back to the cottage soon. It looks like it’s going to storm.”

 

“That ain’t cool. We were supposed to have a sunny week…”

 

You smiled gently. “I know Gamz. But I managed to fit a few movies into my bag. We could always toss a few on; have a night in, with a big bowl of popcorn and a few litres of faygo?”

 

“Sounds like a motherfucking plan.”

 

 

**{Night Three}**

 

You and Gamzee had watched a total of three movies before he’d passed out with his hand in the popcorn bowl. Then, you’d helped him to his bed, since he was apparently too tired to walk.

 

And now, two hours later, you were lain down on your bed, unable to sleep for the life of you.

 

You didn’t know what it was that was keeping you from sleeping. Perhaps it was the humidity. Maybe it was the loud drumming of rain on the roof. It could have even been the mental image of Gamzee with his gorgeous cock so far up your ass you were seeing stars.

You didn’t know.

 

Oh fuck it, you knew  _exactly_  what was bothering you. You needed a certain Makara in your pants _right now_ , and he wasn't there. He was in the other room, sleeping like a log despite the fact that he was making you so incredibly hot and bothered.

 

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that your mind wouldn’t stop making up all these desirable little scenes. It wasn’t fair that you couldn’t get the sound of him moaning your name out of your head. It wasn’t fair that he wasn’t feeling the same things as you.

 

Or was he? With Gamzee, it was usually a mystery. You knew what he was feeling most of the time, but with other people, he often had to tell them outright. You were willing to bet your weight in gold that he was almost as frenzied as you were.

 

 

And right now you were going to put into action a plan that would simultaneously calm you down, and get him worked up.

 

Without a second thought, you shucked off your pajamas and tossed them aside. Gosh, it had been quite awhile since you’d had time to do this. You hadn’t even begun to touch yourself and you were already getting flustered.

 

“Just take it slow, ______.” You told yourself. “Make it good…make him hear every sound you utter…”

 

You slid a hand down your naked body, and back up again. Oh, how easy it was to imagine it was him. He would be gentle with you, you imagined. He’d take his sweet time exploring your body from head to toe. He’d tease you, by suckling on the soft flesh of your neck. And then slowly, oh, so achingly slow, he’d kiss his way down to your chest.

 

You whimpered quietly as your hand copied the motions of the thoughts in your head.

 

He would trail the flat of his tongue over your breasts, both of them, and then he’d toy with your nipples. Maybe he’d even pick a favourite. Oh yes, he’d definitely have a favourite. He’d torture that perky little bud with the tip of his tongue, and suck on it until it could take no more.

 

“Oh…ngh…Gamz…” you moaned, pinching and squeezing one of your nipples between your fingers.

 

By the time he was done with the upper half of your body, you’d be a hot mess. You’d be rolling your hips, desperately trying to get him to give some attention to your lower half.

 

He’d look up at you mischievously, before sinking lower, lower, lower down your stomach…your hips…and- oh!

 

“Oh god, Gamzee~ Quit teasing…” you hissed. You didn’t bother keeping your voice down. The whole point of this session was to turn him on…right?

 

He would gently trail his tongue over the lips of your pussy, taking his sweet time in riling you up.

 

“Gamz…Gamz, please…please~!”

 

He’d shake his head in silence, far too enthralled with teasing you. He wouldn’t want to get straight to the good stuff. He would suck playfully on all the areas around your clit, never quite touching that precious bundle of nerves. He’d even go so far as dipping his tongue into the hole of your womanhood; but only once or twice. He wouldn’t want to accidentally eat up all those tasty juices you were making, no matter how delicious they were~

 

“Oh fuck.” You cried. Right now, you wanted nothing more than to come. You wanted to come, and you wanted to moan his name so loudly, he knew exactly what you were doing.

 

But not yet. No…not yet. Gamzee wouldn’t let you come yet. Instead, he’d point out to you just how fucking wet you were.

 

 _You’re motherfucking dripping, lil Mama._  He’d say, in that intoxicating, rough drawl of his. And oh, you would be begging him. You’d be begging him so much, practically sobbing from the pleasure.

 

“Please Gamzee…oh god, fuck me please…”

 

Again, he would tease you and say no. He wouldn’t fuck you, not until he’d made you scream to the messiahs at least once.

 

“Quit teasing me…please…I just want to come…make me come…”

 

He would finally be close to complying with your demands. He would hook two of his fingers inside of you, and he would tell you how gorgeous you look squirming around for him.

 

He’d start moving his fingers around inside you, curling them upwards as he stretched you, and searched for that sweet little spot. The spot that would have you screaming within minutes.

 

“Oh….nn…oh god, _yes_!” you hissed, as your own fingers pressed against that sweet spot inside you. “Oh fuck, right there!”

 

Gamzee would abuse that little spot. He would thrust his fingers against it, in such a way that you’d be teetering on the edge, but you would never quite fall over.

 

 _What do you want, lil Mama?_  He’d ask, already knowing. He'd just want to hear you say it.

 

“Make me scream…oh god Gamz, I’m begging you. I don’t care how; tongue, fingers- just let me come already!”

 

And he would. In a frenzy of movement, he would descend upon your clit, his tongue rubbing that fantastic little bud as his fingers moved quickly within you.

 

“Right there! Oh fuck, don’t stop! Gamzee…Gamzee~!”

 

You would cry out in pleasure when you finally reached your orgasm, spilling your juices out onto his fingers as your back arched. And dear lord, would you turn him on. Your taste on his tongue, that lustful expression on his face. He’d waste no time in crawling over you, hoisting your legs up over his shoulders, and-

 

You bounced out of your thoughts when you heard a loud creak of bedsprings through the wall. You smirked. Gamzee never tossed or turned in his sleep, which only meant he was awake. Which meant he had heard you.

 

You rolled onto your side with a yawn, your grin still plastered onto your face.

 

Mission complete.

 

 

**{Day Four}**

 

Most of the next day was spent moping around the cottage. Outside, it was still raining like crazy, so there wasn’t much to do. The power was still on, luckily, but the storm had knocked out the cable.

 

Not that cable mattered much to you, anyways. As long as you had a good book, you were set. It was really only Gamzee who needed some form of visual or auditory entertainment.

 

So again it didn’t matter much that the cable was out, since your beloved friend had holed himself up in his room. Even from your spot on the couch, away from his closed door, you could hear his music blaring out of his headphones. God, that couldn’t be healthy.

 

Maybe he was just grumpy because you’d woken him up last night. You leaned your head against the back of the couch, and stared at his door. You hoped he was able to get back to sleep. If he'd been awake since so early in the morning…

 

You shuddered. Gamzee got grumpy when he was tired. And a tired Gamzee was almost as bad as a fully sober Gamzee.

 

Oh man. This was your fault. You’d gone too far with your little stunt last night, and now your poor crush was in the shittiest of moods. Well…you were still glad that you did it, and you were pretty damn pleased with yourself. But you wished that his mood didn’t have to suffer.

 

You looked out the window with a pondering gaze. The sky looked like it would clear up soon. You could see bright blue way out on the horizon, over the water of the ocean.

 

And at the speed of a snap, you had an idea.

 

You glanced back at Gamzee’s room, making sure he wouldn't notice your absence, before silently pulling your shoes on and sneaking out the front door.

 

 

**{Night Four}**

 

You snuck back into the cottage around nine that evening. You hadn’t wanted to risk Gamzee noticing you absence, so you’d walked into town instead of taking the car. And sure, town wasn’t that far…but it was far enough. Plus, it had drizzled right as you were about to head back home, so you’d waited for an hour in a small café. You didn’t want to risk getting your present wet and ruining it, after all.

 

But now you were back in your cozy little home, the sky was clear, your present was perfect, Gamzee was sitting on the couch staring at you-

 

You almost dropped your bag of Things.

 

“Uh…hey Gamz.” You greeted him. You had no idea why you were acting all innocent; you’d done nothing wrong to begin with.

 

“Hey there, ______.”

 

You looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. He was grouchy, and a grouchy Gamzee was not a nice thing.

 

“So uh…” you mumbled, trying to find a way to chill him out.

 

“Why’re you so jumpy, motherfucker?”

 

You hoisted your bag of Things up onto your shoulder, and shrugged. “No reason.” You said. “And what have I told you about calling me a motherfucker. You can swear at people all you want, but don’t act all rude to me.”

 

Your best friend sighed, slouched back against the couch, and shut his eyes. “Whatever. I’m gonna take a nap, so don’t make fuckin’ noise.”

 

You rushed over to him. “Firstly!” you began, “Quit acting like a dick. And secondly!” You stared down at him as he opened a dark purple eye to stare at you. “No. Gamzee Makara, there will be no naps. I have something awesome planned for us tonight so we can…uh…celebrate the fact that the rain has stopped!”

 

Gamzee rolled onto his side to face away from you. “No.” he grumbled.

 

“Gamzee, you had all afternoon to sleep!”

 

“I ain’t going, motherfucker.”

 

“What did I fucking say about calling me that!!”

 

“Whatever.”

 

You huffed loudly. “Well _fine_. I guess I’ll get high by myself, then! And then, I’ll go to the DARK and DESERTED beach all by my lonesome, where anybody could be lurking, waiting to prey on some cute little lady who’s all alone. And I’ll have fun celebrating all on my own!”

 

 

~~~

 

 

“So, what comes after the weed?” Gamzee asked, sitting beside you on the sand. You’d managed to convince him to come down to the beach with you for a Very Awesome Thing, which you purposefully refrained from telling him.

 

“It’s a secret.” You told him, taking another drag on the blunt between your fingers. You’d barely gotten through your first joint, and Gamzee was somehow already finished his third. You were mildly amazed at how fast he went through the things.

 

“But lil Mama…”

 

You sighed deeply. He was using his nicknames again, so you supposed it was alright.

 

“Okay then!” you chimed, a bit too loud, “I have brought with us something spectacular! Something so amazing that it’ll blow your fuckin’ shorts off!” You hopped up dizzily, and dusted the sand off your legs. “Behold!” you shrieked, and grabbed the bag of Things which you had been hiding.

 

Unfortunately for you, you grabbed the wrong end of the bag, thus resulting in all its contents getting dumped into the sand.

 

You stared.

 

“…oops.”

 

Your crush leaned forwards to grab one of the things that had fallen from your bag.

 

“Fireworks?” he questioned, turning the cylindrical item over in his hands.

 

“Not just any fireworks!” you gasped, plopping to your knees in front of him. You grabbed Gamzee’s cheeks and pulled his face close to yours, staring him in the face with wide [e/c] eyes and dilated pupils.

 

“These fireworks…are THE fireworks. Do you understand, Gamz? _THE_  FIREWORKS.” You wrapped an arm over his shoulders, and pulled yourself close to him. “They are perfect, you see?” You pointed at the firework in his hands; specifically at the unusually long wick. “All the fireworks I bought are tied together by a special string. We light one end of the string, and it sets each firework off. That way, we don’t have to do a lot of work.”

 

You took the firework from his, and set it down with the others. “I figured since I am stoned, and I don’t trust you with fire, that this would be the easiest and safest method. Plus, we can just sit back and enjoy the show.”

 

Gamzee looked at you like he’d just seen a horde of happy puppies run by. “Lil Mama…that sounds…motherfuckin’ perfect!” He stood up, not caring that he was covered in sand. “You gotta let me help you set all these little miracles up!”

 

You followed his standing in suit, and picked up all the fireworks. “Okay.” You complied. “But just so things don’t get twisted, here, hold these.” You proceeded to hand him a small bundle of firecrackers. They looked like they’d be weak, but you knew from experience that they were the best fireworks ever made.

 

Once Gamzee had the smaller fireworks in his hands, you began setting the rest of them up. The string that tied them all together didn’t leave much leeway for where you could place the fireworks, but it didn’t matter much. They were all going to explode anyways.

 

Once you had all the fireworks set down, you knelt down beside the beginning end of the string with a lighter. “Ready Gamz?” you asked, and set the string on fire once you got a delighted nod.

 

You watched happily as the fireworks went up, and exploded into bright and entrancing colours.

 

“I’ve never been this close to fireworks…” you commented. “Actually, I’ve never really seen them. Period. My parents never took me to any festivals or parties, and after I moved out and started college…I never had time.”

 

You looked over at Gamzee, to find him looking back at you. You smiled warmly. “I’m happy you came here with me this week, Gamz. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

 

He reached over, and took your hand into his, interlocking your fingers together. “I’m pretty damn happy I came too, lil Mama.”

 

You stared at him for who knows how long, watching as the bright flashes from the fireworks lit his face up in the best ways possible.

You swallowed. It was now, or never.

 

“Gamzee…there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” You admitted. “Actually, I’ve been trying to figure out ways to tell you for a really long time.” You looked down at the sand, nervously making small divots in it with your toes. “Well, you see- OH MY GOD, GAMZEE TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF!!”

 

Your outburst seemed to thoroughly startle your best friend.

 

“Lil Mama…I never thought you’d be so forward-“

 

“I DON’T MEAN THE SEXY KIND OF ‘TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF’, MAKARA!I MEAN THE-”

 

“Stop yelliiiing, it’s hurting my ears…”

 

“Sorry Gamz! What I’m trying to say is that you put those fireworks I told you to hold _into your pocket_  and they are going to be on fire in the _next few seconds_!”

 

And that was how you ended up exploding your best friends’ swim trunks.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“Oh my god.” You whined, for the umpteenth time.

 

“Lil Mama, I said it was fine. We can get me some new swim trunk tomorrow.”

 

“That’s- that’s not the point Gamz!” you cried, frustrated and embarrassed tears filling your eyes. “We were supposed to have fun tonight! We were supposed to watch the fireworks, and laugh and joke, and make out a little, but no! Apparently not, because I had to go and blow up your fucking pants!”

 

“Aww, don’t be sad, best friend.” He cooed, and pulled you into a tight hug. “I had tons of fun. I got to see you all relaxed-like and happy, and all the pretty colours on your face. I like just bein’ around you. You make a brother happy.”

 

You nuzzled into his chest, wiping your eyes on his shirt. “Really?” you sniffled.

 

“Really.” He assured you. “So don’t be all upset. Alright?”

 

You smiled, and nodded. “Okay.”

 

“…Plus, did you see how high those motherfuckin’ shorts went? And then they all up and exploded into motherfuckin’ confetti! It was like our own little brouhaha!”

 

“That’s some great confetti!” You laughed. “It’s like, ‘here have a party, oops now you’re all on fire!’”

 

You spent the rest of the night cracking jokes and watching late-night cartoons.

 

 

**{Day Five}**

 

 

“Lil Mama, none of these swim trunks speak to me.”

 

You sighed deeply, and looked at your crush in exasperation. This was the fifth store you’d been to that day. According to Gamzee, he’d been wearing his one and only pair of swim trunks last night, and it was his one and only pair of swim trunks that got blown to smithereens.

 

So here you were, trying to help him find the <i>perfect</i> bathing suit. God, he was worse than you when it came to shopping.

 

“Technically, Gamz, none of your shorts should be speaking to you. Clothing isn’t supposed to talk.” You replied sarcastically, earning a displeased ‘look’.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I get what you mean though.” You sighed, sifting through the numerous bathing suits hanging from a circular rack. Everything was so bright and neon and…horrible. It was just the fashion of the year, you supposed, but picturing Gamzee in fluorescent pink swim trunks was just…

 

“Gamz, I don’t think there’s anything here that you’ll- Hey Makara, come here for a sec.”

 

“You say something, lil Mama?” your crush called, sauntering over to you.

 

“Yeah.” You replied, pulling out a single pair of black and purple-polkadotted trunks. “Try these on.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

“How do they fit?” you asked, standing outside Gamzee’s change room. What a stroke of luck it had been, finding a pair of swim shorts like that. They suited your best friend quite perfectly. Now you just hoped they were the right size.

 

“Yeah, lil Mama. They’re all nice and comfy-like.”

 

You silently cheered. “Alright, then those are on me, as repayment for exploding your other shorts.”

 

“But ______, these are forty dollars.”

 

“Your old ones were fifty, so hush up, and let me pay.”

 

You heard him sigh. “Fine. But only if you answer a question that this motherfucker has for you.”

 

“Don’t use that persnickety tone with me, mister.” You scolded lightheartedly. “But alright. Shoot.”

 

“Hmm… well, last night when we were all up and making miracles in the sky, you said- well actually, it was afterwards. After we did all that fun stuff, you uh, you said we were supposed to have fun and laugh and joke and…make out. Why did my wicked Sis say that?”

 

You felt the blood in your veins freeze. You couldn’t believe it. You didn’t even remember saying that!

“Uh…” you stuttered, trying to regain your thoughts before speaking any further. “I…uh…are you sure I said that, Gamz? Because I don’t remember saying anything like that…” And now you felt like an ass.

 

“Lil Mama, you were high. Of course you wouldn’t remember some tiny little detail. But you said it, I swear.”

 

“You were high too, Gamzee. I never said anything like that. I think you maybe just thought you heard me say that because I was mumbling into your shirt.”

 

“But lil Mama-“

 

“No buts, Gamzee! I didn’t say anything like that! End of discussion. Now hurry up and change so we can go pay.”

 

 

**{Night Five}**

 

 

You felt like a complete bag of shit. Your head hurt, and your heart hurt, and you wanted to curl up in a hole and stay there. But mostly you felt like shit for being such a douchnozzle to your best friend in the whole world.

 

And for not apologizing to him for it.

 

No, instead you’d stomped back to the cottage in a flurry, grabbed a joint for your suitcase, and sat on the front porch to smoke it. Which is what you were currently doing.

 

“______, this is the second day in a row that you’ve smoked.”

 

God damn, you nearly jumped out of your skin. “Gamzee, you’re like a fucking ghost!”

 

“Sorry lil Mama.”

 

You took a drag.

 

“But I mean it. You don’t smoke this much. It makes me wonder what’s on my lil Mama’s mind, and why she’s so upset.”

 

You scowled. “You really want to know why I’m so grumpy, Makara?!” you hissed. “Well fine then! It’s because of you!” You tossed your joint onto the porch and squashed it with your heel, not caring that it burnt your foot. “You; your stupid, perfect self!”

 

“______-“

 

“No, shut up for a second!” you ordered. “I’m so mad right now because I’m fucking in love with you, and all week I’ve been shitty to you!”

 

“What-“

 

“I mean, first I ignore you, and let you get sunburnt. Then I listen in on you getting wanking in the bathroom, which is a complete invasion of privacy! And THEN I put you into a bad mood by waking you with my excessively loud masturbating, which –by the way- I did on purpose to get some shitty form of shitty revenge! And then I _blew your fucking pants up_. And now today! All you did was ask a simple question, and I completely flew off the handle, and didn’t even have the guts to apologize to you about it! Why? Because I’m a fucking jerk, who’s in love with a perfect motherfucker!”

 

The silence that ensued between the two of you was almost painful to witness, but you weren’t going to walk away again. It wasn’t fair to him.

 

You kept your gaze trained on his face, waiting for any expression to show, waiting for any sign of disgust. But the only thing that appeared on his precious face was a dopey, happy smile.

 

“I know, lil Mama.”

 

“Pardon me?” you retorted with a squeak. Gamzee took a few steps closer to you, holding his arms open.

 

“I said I know. I know you love me, and may the messiahs come forth and end me if I don’t love you back.”

 

Your shoulders fell, and your knees felt weak. “But…but why didn’t you…say anything…?”

 

Gamzee moved closer once again, and enveloped your smaller body with his lanky one. “Because, everything you just told me…you needed to figure all that out first.”

 

You frowned. “Gamzee Makara, that is the bullshittiest answer on the planet, I swear to god.”

 

A chuckle rumbled through his chest, vibrating lowly against your cheek. “Alright, alright. I didn’t tell you because I was scared. Even though I knew you love me back, I still had it hammered into my thinkpan that I’d get rejected.” He wrapped his arms tighter around you, nestling his chin on top of your head. “I can take rejection from a lot a’ people, ______. But not from you.”

 

“Gamzee…” you choked, burying your face into his shirt. “Gamzee, Gamzee, Gamzee…”

 

“______.”

 

“Gamzee.”

 

“Honk honk, lil Mama.”

 

You giggled. “Can I tell you something?” you asked, taking a few steps away from him. “Well, I’m going to tell you anyways, while we’re doing this whole confession thing.” You chewed your lip, and looked down at your feet. “This entire week I’ve…I’ve been trying to figure out a way to get you into bed.”

 

“Into bed?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Whad’ya mean, lil Mama?”

 

“Really, Gamz?”

 

He stared at you blankly.

 

“Oh my god.” You nearly hid your face in embarrassment. “Gamzee Makara, I want to have sex with you! That is what I have been trying to do all week! Yes, I love you dearly, but I also want all eight inches of that glorious meat between your legs to be stuffed so far inside me I can practically taste it!”

 

God, you said the most embarrassing things sometimes.

 

“I- what I meant to say was…um. Well, it wasn’t supposed to be so vulgar! Oh my god.”

 

You barely even registered when a pair of hands settled on your hips, nor when you were pulled flush against your best friends’ body. Only when he kissed you sweetly did you snap out of your thoughts.

 

You looked up at him, dazed. “That wasn’t…too gross of a thing to say?”

 

Gamzee leaned down, and placed a small gathering of kisses to your cheek and the side of your neck. “Not at all, best friend. In fact, I’d be quite honored to indulge your body in what she wants.”

 

You lit up like a candle. “Really?” You squeaked. “You’ll actually do me- DO IT. I mean DO IT, I swear! Though I guess it doesn’t matter, because either way the same thing is implied…”

 

“Hush, lil Mama.” Gamzee said, pressing a single, slender finger over your lips. “Yes, I’ll sleep with you. But not tonight, okay?”

 

Your entire body drooped, and you sagged heavily against your best friends’- boyfriends’?- torso. “But whyyy…” you whined.

 

“Because you’re high. I don’t want you to be the slightest bit inebriated when we’re together.” He placed a kiss to your temple. “I want you to remember every touch I give you, every kiss, every lick, bite, and slap. I want you to remember screaming my name, and I want you to remember exactly how it feels to be filled to the brim by the cock you crave so much.”

 

You opened your mouth, but no words came out.

 

“So we’ll do this tomorrow, okay, lil Mama?”

 

It took all your strength just to nod in agreement.

 

 

 

**{Day Six}**

 

You woke up early again, the next morning, unable to sleep from the anticipation. You couldn’t believe that you were actually going to bang your best friend. Though you were ecstatic about it, at the same time you were…nervous? Anxious? Worried? Yes.

 

By the time Gamzee got up, you had worked yourself into such a twisted stupor that you were hardly even able to eat breakfast. And you not eating never went unnoticed.

 

“______.” Gamzee asked, watching milk dribble from the corner of your mouth in concern. “What’s on your mind?”

 

You sighed quietly. “Just stuff.”

 

“Thinking about tonight?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You know it’s completely normal to be nervous for the first time, right lil Mama? Heck, I bet it’s normal to be nervous the first few times. So don’t let that stuff be all and getting’ you down.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “Makara, this will be nowhere near my first time. I’ve had sex before. Quite often, in fact. One night stands with people at bars…in clubs…”

 

Your boyfriend leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand. “So what’s my lil Mama’s problem, then?”

 

You grew quiet, biting the inside of your cheek. “Well I guess…it’s because…one night stands don’t mean anything. They’re purely sexual encounters, no strings attached. They don’t mean anything, and they never will. But tonight, with him…it’s more than just sex. There’s so much at stake, so much they could lose; their friendship, their closeness. If something goes wrong, if it’s not good…”

 

You exhaled in exasperation as Gamzee stood up, walked over to you, and enveloped you in a gentle hug. “Hey now, my little miracle. I ain’t never gonna let anything like that happen. I love you a whole bunch, and I always have. I always will. We’ve gone through tons of tough shit together, and look at us now; we’re still best friends. Now we’ll just be lovers, too.”

 

You screwed your eyes shut. “Do you promise?” you asked, trying to keep your voice from quaking.

 

“I promise. And as for making tonight, and every other night, good…I’ll do whatever you ask. Whatever you say goes, no matter what. As longs as it’s good for you, it’ll be motherfuckin’ great for me.”

 

“But what if tonight still isn’t good?!”

 

“Then we’ll just have to get better at it, and practice a whole lot.”

 

If you blushed any harder, you’d think your head would set on fire.

 

 

 

**{Night Six}**

 

You stepped carefully out of the shower, not wanting to slip and end up hurting yourself. This night was going to be perfect, and you weren’t going to be bruised or broken for it.

 

You wrapped your hair up in a towel, and pulled another one around your body. Your shaking body. God, why were you so nervous? Even after your talk with Gamzee that afternoon, you still couldn’t get the image of messing up out of your head. What if he didn’t like the way you looked? What if he didn’t like the way you felt?

 

You stared at yourself in the mirror, and forcefully shoved that thought away. That was irrational. He loved you, and he thought you were beautiful; that was all the reassurance you needed right now.

 

You smiled inwardly, and began to dry off. You wondered what it would feel like, to have him actually touch you. You had imagined him as gentle, yes, but you couldn’t help thinking that maybe it was only a fantasy? Back in high school, a few of your old friends said he could get pretty rough during sex. A little bit of roughness didn’t bother you, but…you just didn’t want that tonight.

 

You hung your towel up as your mind bounced back to the conversation you’d had with him earlier. He’d said he would do anything you asked; did that include being gentle? Probably. You also wondered if it included asking him to tie you up and fuck you from behind-

 

“Oh my god, brain…” you squeaked, covering your red face with your hands. Not tonight, you told yourself. You’d save all of that kinky stuff for another day. Because right now the sun was going down, and you were more than ready to bed your best friend.

 

You pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, and stepped out of the steamy bathroom into the cool air of the hallway. “Gamz?” you called. “Gamzee?”

 

You wandered dutifully around the cottage, poking your head into every room you came across. But the further you explored, the less Gamzee you seemed to find. The only place left to check was the front porch, and sure enough, when you opened the front door, there he was. Leaning against the railing, staring at the ocean as the last traces of daylight disappeared behind the horizon.

 

“Hey cutie, come here often?” you chimed, sneaking up on him and wrapping you arms around his waist from behind. You felt him chuckle lightly.

 

“Only for you, lil Mama.”

 

You felt yourself melt.

 

“So, uh…” you began, “It’s night time now. Do you…want to head inside?” Why were you beating around the bush? You both knew what was about to happen!

 

Gamzee turned around in your arms, allowing you to lean against his chest. “Lil Mama’s eager, ain’t she?”

 

You hid your face in his shirt in embarrassment. “Shut up.”

 

He laughed again, louder this time. “Don’t get your head into all kinds of crazy knots, ______. I’ve been thinkin’ about it all day too. About how beautiful you are, about how good I’ll make you feel, about all those wicked little sounds you’ll be making…”

 

You looked up at him expectantly.

 

He seemed to get the idea.

 

 

~~~

 

 

The walk to his bedroom seemed unfairly long. You mean, you did stop on multiple occasions to get pressed up against the wall and kissed like there was no tomorrow. But still.

 

By the time you actually got to his room, you were so aroused you could barely stand. Your knees were trembling with anticipation, and your lower stomach was tied into fiery knots.

 

“Clothes off.” You demanded, but all you got was the shake of a head. You flopped back onto his bed with a groan, and glared at him pitifully. “But why?” you whined, and grabbed the hem of your shirt. “See, I’ll take mine off too.”

 

You tossed your tank top onto the floor, and sat up expectantly. He’d take his clothes off now, right? But Gamzee just stared.

 

“C’mon Gamz, you’re killing me here.” You begged. Your soon-to-be lover only shook his head again.

 

“Lil Mama, if I take my clothes off, there’s no way I’m gonna be able to keep myself off you.” He explained quietly.

 

You started wriggling out of your shorts. “I don’t see a problem with that~”

 

It was his turn to groan pitifully, as he watched you undress yourself. How he wished he could be the one doing that, ridding you of those obstructive clothes. But he couldn’t. He wanted –needed- to make this good for you. Needed to show you how much he loved you. And if that meant making you both squirm…then so be it.

 

“So beautiful…” he muttered, staring down at your naked form so tenderly that you felt your nervousness fluttering away.

 

“Gamzee,” you whispered, drawing his attention to your face. Your gorgeous, perfect, amazing face. “Please.”

 

That single word echoed within his head as he knelt down beside the bed, and started kissing the insides of your thighs. Your skin was so smooth and warm, and he loved it.

 

You gasped quietly as he began kissing his way closer to your core, until he was so close you could feel his hot breath hovering over your folds.

 

You looked down at him questioningly. “Gamz…” you whimpered, “Why’d you stop?”

 

His lust-filled gaze remained on your face. “I need my lil Mama’s permission.”

 

“But I-“

 

“I need to know my sweet miracle wants this…”

 

A gentle smile leaked across your face, and you nodded. “Yeah Gamz,” you told him. “I want this. I want it so bad, it aches. So please…”

 

As soon as the words left your mouth, he wasted no time in burying himself in your womanhood. Swiping his tongue everywhere it could reach, pressing it deep into your hole, swirling it teasingly over your clit. Turning you into a moaning, shaking mess.

 

“Oh god- oh fuck- right there~ Nnn~!” You were a right bit shy about the fact that you were so vocal. You were typically quite quiet, and often had to force yourself to make sound. But not with Gamzee…with him, words and moans just kept flowing freely past your lips; whines of pleasure, whispers of encouragement.

 

“Gamz…oh- slow down! This is gonna…it’s gonna end too soon if you don’t- hhh…”

 

Your head flopped back against the bedsheets, as he pulled off your womanhood with a quiet pop.

 

You watched him hazily as he stood up. “Can we…clothes…now?”

 

“Yeah lil Mama. Time for the main event.”

 

He pulled his shirt over his head, and kicked his pants to the floor, and you didn’t even try to contain your excitement when you saw the outline of his erection through his boxers.

 

“Hurry up…” You squirmed, earning a low chuckle from your lover as he finally allowed his remaining clothing to join everything else on the floor. And dear god you couldn’t stop staring. “Makara, you better be hasty about getting that delicious piece of meat into me.”

 

You brain didn’t even register how embarrassing your statement was, as Gamzee crawled over you.

 

“You’re sure you want this, ______?” he asked, as he positioned himself at your entrance.

 

You nodded vigorously. “Positive.”

 

Neither of you were able to contain your moans when he finally pushed into you. It felt so good, so <i>right</i>…

 

“You okay, lil Mama? It doesn’t hurt too much, does it?” He asked worriedly, pressing a few kisses to the side of your face.

 

You tilted your head slightly, to give him a peck on the lips. “More than okay. It doesn’t hurt at all.”

 

And in truth, it didn’t. With all your one night stands, there had always been some amount of pain when you got around to fucking. Sometimes it was just a sting, sometimes you felt like crying, sometimes your partners went in too deep. But not now. Not with Gamzee.

 

You had a feeling that this was what sex was supposed to be like. It was supposed to be intimate, caring…it wasn’t supposed to hurt unintentionally.

 

“You can move…” you told him, and spread your legs a little farther apart.

 

He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead, and slowly began to thrust into you.

 

Oh, it was heavenly. The feeling of him rubbing your inner walls, of his nails digging into the backs of your thighs as he tried to contain himself.

 

“Faster~ I’m not gonna break, Gamz~”

 

Within a few minutes, the sound of bedsprings and loud moans were echoing around the room.

 

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh~!” You couldn’t keep your voice down, no matter how hard you tried.

 

“Gamz, please~ Please don’t stop~ I’m so _close_ ~!”

 

Your lover thrust harder into you, holding your legs apart as you quivered beneath him. “Let it all out, lil Mama. Scream my name…let everyone know who’s making you feel so good~”

 

The warmth in your lower belly was beginning to uncoil. You could feel it…you were so close to the edge, teetering over it dangerously.

 

His thrusts were becoming erratic, and you knew he was edging, too.

 

“Come on, ______.” He whispered to you, an animalistic look in his eyes. “Come.”

 

That single word made you cry out. Your back arched, and you threw your head back, as those hot coils inside you finally unravelled. Your sweet juices dripped down onto the sheets, and seeing you orgasm was enough to send your lover over the edge as well~

 

 

**{Day seven}**

 

You woke up slowly the next day. Slowly, and contently. You cracked open an eye, and stared at the sleeping face of your new boyfriend. He was beautiful when he slept; so calm and at peace.

 

“Hey Gamz.” You whispered, reaching up to pet his hair gently. “Gamzee, love. Time to wake up.”

 

The man next to you stirred quietly, and scrunched his face up. “Lil Mama…it’s too early…”

 

You pressed a bundle of tiny kisses all over his face. “I know, sweetness. But this is out last day at the cottage, remember? We have to be out of here by noon.”

 

Gamzee grumbled, so you tossed one of your arms over him. “The people who’re renting this place next are gonna be here soon, and we still have to pack. We wouldn’t want them to walk in on us naked and cuddling, now would we?”

 

Your boyfriend rolled over, and slowly sat up. “No…nobody gets to see my lil Mama naked, except for me.”

 

You giggled. “Okay. But we really do need to pack. We want to be out of here before anyone comes in-“

 

You paused, when you heard the jiggling of a doorknob. Not just any doorknob. The doorknob of the front door to the cottage you were currently in.

 

“Alright kids, go have a look around! Remember, the big bedroom is for Mommy and Mama, okay?”

 

You and Gamzee exchanged horrified looks.

 

_Shit._

 

 

 

{End}

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what is this shit. I'm sorry. I haven't written anything in a long time, let alone anything sexual. Sorry, friends.


End file.
